


Some Injuries Sustained

by downtowndystopia



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Humor, Injury, M/M, sex injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by theory-of-beauty 's headcanon: http://theory-of-beauty.tumblr.com/post/126867609849/injury</p><p>"Like if Rei thrusted too hard, forgetting how small Nagisa is, and Nagisa hit his head against the headboard and blacked out and Rei freaked his shit and would only give Nagisa like light petting for a month."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Injuries Sustained

Rei often forgets that Nagisa is so much smaller than him. Honestly, he blames it on Nagisa’s huge personality, it makes it nearly impossible for Rei to remember that he is a foot taller and at least twenty pounds heavier than his boyfriend. Usually it’s too late by the time Rei remembers, and Nagisa is looking up at him with heavy, wet eyes after they’ve been roughhousing or in a tickle-fight. Each time Rei feels like the Worst Boyfriend Ever ™ and vows to remember that just because they’re both boys it doesn’t mean they’re equally matched in physique.

It’s never been a real problem however, their size difference, in their day-to-day life. Sometimes Nagisa would have a bruise from them wrestling over something stupid, or he’d be out of breath and ticked-off at Rei for an hour or less (usually less) if they’d been in a tickle-fight, but it was never serious.

This time it was serious.

*

“Harder Rei, _Harder!”_ Nagisa moans, wrapping his legs tighter around Rei’s slim waist. They’ve been at it for twenty minutes now, which is a personal record for the teenaged boys, and Rei isn’t stopping any time soon. He’s thrusting into Nagisa with impressive strength, of course as always they’d started off slow, but as Nagisa gets used to it they get rougher, although this is the first time they’ve been so wild.

Rei doesn’t consider himself kinky or anything, but the high-pitched moans Nagisa lets out when he thrusts into him just right are incredibly hot. He’d do anything to have Nagisa moan like that for even five minutes more. So when Nagisa asks for it harder, Rei complies, throwing all of his strength into his thrusts, not realizing that Nagisa is slowly inching up the bed.

He doesn’t realize how close Nagisa’s head is to the headboard of his bed until he hears an undignified squawk and then silence from his boyfriend. It’s then that he realizes he had thrust too hard and inadvertently hit Nagisa’s head on the wooden headboard. He also realizes, still inside his boyfriend, that Nagisa’s muscles have gone lax and that he isn’t moving.

“Nagisa?” Rei asks tentatively. “ _Nagisa!”_ he shouts, pulling out of Nagisa and pacing the room. Nagisa is lying limp on his bed, not moving. _Did I kill Nagisa?_ He asks himself, and then shakes his head because no, there isn’t any blood, and Nagisa is definitely breathing. He needs to do something. He doesn’t know what but he needs to do something.

 _Call an ambulance you idiot,_ he reminds himself, possibly out loud, which is something he can worry about later. He calls an ambulance, still naked, and tries to leave out as many details as possible over the phone. He dresses himself quickly in a pair of sweatpants and an old t shirt, but the phone operator said not to move Nagisa’s body at all until the paramedics came. He feels terrible, he doesn’t want his boyfriend to be embarrassed later on either, but he can’t risk it.

Before the paramedics came in, Rei intercepted them.

“Uh I don’t know how to say this exactly but…”

“Listen kid, this isn’t the first sex-injury we’ve seen, it’s the fifth one today so don’t sweat it,” the paramedic says, walking past Rei. “Where’s the bedroom?” Rei points him in the right direction.

“You keep count?” Rei asks incredulously.

“Once we confirm he doesn’t have any neck injuries we can let you put some clothes on him, okay?” The paramedic answers.

“Thank you,” Rei says earnestly, trying to forget the fact that paramedics apparently keep tallies on sex injuries.

Rei waits outside of his bedroom, thanking every God he can think of that his parents aren’t home, pacing around the door until the paramedic comes out.

“No neck injuries, he can be moved around— _gently—_ so you can put some clothes on him now.”

Rei sighs a huff of relief, vowing to never tell Nagisa about this. He walks into his room and grabs a pair of pajama pants, not bothering with underwear and a button-up flannel shirt to put on Nagisa’s unconscious form. He’s really worried that Nagisa hasn’t woken up yet, it feels like it’s been hours since the fateful event but in reality it couldn’t have been more than ten or fifteen minutes since the whole ordeal happened. In any other situation Rei would not allow for Nagisa or himself to look so unkempt but beauty is not the priority right now, he has to remind himself.

The paramedics take Nagisa in his mismatched outfit on a stretcher and let Rei ride with him in case he wakes up. Rei remembers to lock the door and bring Nagisa’s sandals before he leaves.

The ride to the hospital is fairly quick, they don’t have any beds or rooms available since Nagisa’s case doesn’t really require one, it’s more a waiting game for him to wake up, and so he is put on a stretcher in the hospital hallway connected to a bunch of wires that record his heartbeat and vitals.

Nagisa wakes up about three minutes after being admitted into the hospital.

“…Rei? Where am I? What’s—“ Nagisa pauses, eyes widening when he remembers that that thing that they were doing. He tries to get up but Rei gently presses him back down onto the bed so he doesn’t hurt himself. “Please just tell me that I’m wearing clothing,” Nagisa begs, eyes closed in embarrassment.

“You’re wearing clothes,” Rei assures. “I kind of had to tell them how you sustained the injury but they didn’t really care apparently we’re the fifth sex injury of the day. I have a feeling this happens way too often,” Rei says.

“Are we in the hospital?” Nagisa asks. “Am I dying?” He worries.

“You’re not dying,” Rei insists. “Like I would let that happen,” he says.

“You’re the best, Rei,” Nagisa smiles. “I know you hate hospitals.”

“Yes well it’s not like I’d just leave my naked unconscious boyfriend lying on the bed because I’m uncomfortable with hospitals,” Rei says, pushing up his glasses with his hand.

The doctor comes in then, walking towards the couple. “I see someone had a bit of a bump to the head,” the doctor laughs. Both Nagisa and Rei look at him judgingly. “Okay, okay, I won’t poke fun. So how did this happen?”

“Uh…” both Nagisa and Rei stutter.

“I actually need to know to help you,” the doctor says with sympathy.

“We were…” Rei pauses. “Partaking in intercourse, and….oh god…I-I may have…do I really have to say this?”

“Unfortunately yes,” the doctor sighs.

“I thrusted too hard and Nagisa hit his head,” Rei says, all in one breath. Both the boys are blushing profusely. “Please don’t tell our parents,” he begs.

“I don’t see a need for that,” the doctor replies. “Of course his parents have been notified that he was in the hospital, but we’re not at liberty to disclose how the injury took place.”

“Thank god,” they say in unison. Although they are probably Iwatobi’s worst-kept secret it would be nice if their parents let them have sleepovers still.

“So from what I’ve gathered you have sustained a mild concussion, you need to be under twenty-four hour surveillance and you must not sleep in those twenty-four hours. Your parents aren’t currently in the city so I’m assuming your boyfriend will be taking on this role?”

“Yes sir!” Rei says. It’s the least he can do, honestly. It’s not like Nagisa’s parents would actually watch over him for twenty-four hours either. He’s not taking that risk. “We can invite Makoto and Haru to take shifts, it’ll be fun!”

“Oh yeah this sure sounds fun,” Nagisa deadpans.

“Make sure you eat and drink plenty of water, you might feel nauseous and have to vomit, it’s also normal to have a moderate to severe headache…” The doctor goes on listing the issues that might arise, focusing on the fact that Nagisa must not sleep for twenty-four hours or he could go into a coma. It’s honestly quite scary but soon enough they are discharged and Rei finds himself hailing a taxi to bring them home.

“I texted Haru and Makoto on the way home, they should be here soon,” Rei says, making up the bed for the four of them. “We’ll all take shifts in watching you but I doubt I can sleep if you’re awake so I’ll probably just let Haru and Makoto sleep for the majority of the night. Haru offered to make dinner so I hope you’re in the mood for mackerel—Nagisa?” Rei asks, realizing that Nagisa in lying on the bed with his eyes closed, breathing steadily. “Nagisa wake up!!”

“Don’t wanna,” Nagisa says.

It’s then that Rei realizes that this is not going to be an easy night. “Nagisa if you fall asleep I swear I will tell Haru and Makoto the real reason you sustained that head injury.”

“You are the worst boyfriend ever,” Nagisa pouts, but there’s no heat to it. “Fine, can I at least have come coffee? I’m really tired.”

“I think that’s allowed,” Rei replies. “But you have to come down with me.”

“I could just _go_ down on you?” Nagisa jokes.

“Oh no,” Rei says sternly. “We are never having sex again, not after that incident.”

“ _Never?”_ Nagisa asks incredulously. “But we’re so good at it!”

“Tell that to the emerge doctor who diagnosed you with a minor concussion,” Rei says. “Maybe handjobs,” he amends, since he can’t see how that could result in injury. “But that’s it!”

“You’re no fun, Rei,” Nagisa pouts. “I bet I can get you to break in less than a week though so it’s fine,” he smiles devilishly.

In the end Rei actually lasts two weeks before they have any form of sex again, and it’s two torturous months that Nagisa has to wait before Rei will fuck him again. It’s definitely worth it the time though, and no injuries are sustained at all. Unless the bruises on Nagisa’s neck from Rei’s mouth count. Then some injuries may have been sustained. Rei can forgive himself for those though.

 


End file.
